Desplazada
by julieta-chan
Summary: Sakura siempre pensó que los lazos de amistad que tenia con sus compañeros de equipo nunca se romperían, pero desafortunadamente todo cambio cuando les presento a Hyuga Hinata. La chica que la desplazo.


**Desplazada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: Chisme.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** estamos dentro del mundo Ninja y aquí no ha muerto nadie. Itachi y todo el clan aparecen como si nada. Al igual que el cuarto Hokage, su esposa y, he decidido agregar a Menma también.

.

.

.

Dolor...

Ese maldito dolor insoportable es lo único que puede sentir y pensar Itachi, mira de mala gana a Shisui que viene ayudándolo, cargando casi todo su peso tomándolo de la cintura y del brazo derecho.

Quisiera matarlo con la mirada o por lo menos sumergirlo en un genjutsu poderoso, pero no puede, porque sabe que no podría llegar al hospital si lo hace. Bufa por lo bajo.

Maldita la hora en la que se dejó distraer por Izumi y sus suculentos dangos que le ofreció durante el entrenamiento. Gracias a eso, Shiui había aprovechado para atacarlo, si, tomándolo con la guardia baja y rompiéndole la pierna izquierda en el proceso.

La pobre de Izumi había pegado un grito de terror y cómo todo hombre orgulloso, se mostró fuerte. Solo frunció el ceño y se mordió la lengua para no chillar como una nenita. No con Izumi-chan ahí.

-Las miradas no matan, Itachi.

-Por fortuna para ti- mascullo por lo bajo.

El muy descarado de Shisui se atrevió a sonreír, le fulminó aún más con la mirada pero le importaba muy poco al imbécil.

Entraron al Hospital de Konoha, todas las féminas parecieron posar su atención en ellos con las claras intenciones de acercarse. Por suerte Shisui fue más rápido y preguntó a recepción quien le podía atender, le dijo algún nombre y le indico el piso y puerta.

El tipo ese que tenía por "amigo" lo llevo demasiado rápido, haciendo que le doliera aún más. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando tocaron la puerta y nadie atendió, así que abrió la puerta y entraron ambos. Si la doctora no estaba, la esperarían.

Sintió cierto alivio al sentarse en la cama de revisión y dejar de ser movido de un lado a otro como muñeco. Shisui se sentó cómodamente en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio y él siguió matándole con la mirada.

-Deja de mirarme así.

-No tengo otra mirada...

Afilo aún más su mirada sonriéndole algo burlón. El otro rodó los ojos con cansancio y pasó sus manos en la nuca.

-Tu tuviste la culpa por distraerte - acuso - somos Ninjas, debes estar alerta en todo momento.

Ok, eso era cierto. Pero no lo admitiría, no se la dejaría tan fácil.

-Me has dejado casi sin pierna - contraatacó.- y por si no lo recuerdas he tenido que proteger a Izumi, ¡Si no también la matas!

Punto para él, lo supo cuando vio a Shisui mostrarse apenado con respecto a la chica. Sonrió satisfecho y se cruzó de brazos. El otro Uchiha estaba por contestar pero el sonido de la puerta se los impidió.

-Lamento la demora.

Ambas miradas oscuras se encontraron con una chica, no una señora, una niña de no menos de 18 años. Con el cabello rosa hasta las caderas atado en una coleta alta, portando una bata blanca y sujetando una tabla de información que parecía leer atentamente.

Alzo su rostro encontrándose con ellos y sonrió apenada, tenía unos lindos ojos jade grandes y llenos de pestañas largas y rizadas. Su piel cremosa y sus facciones delicadas le daban un aire inocente.

Era bonita...

Pero esperen, Itachi entrecerró los ojos, conocía a esa chica...¿Pero de dónde?

-Soy la doctora Haruno Sakura - saludo amable.

¡Eso era! Sakura era integrante del equipo de su hermano menor. Pero ahora ya no parecía para nada la chica de 14 años que conoció, definitivamente la adolescencia le había favorecido.

-Uchiha Shisui- se presentó su amigo con una sonrisa.- Estábamos entrenando y mi amigo sufrió un accidente...- una sonrisita nerviosa apareció.

¿Un accidente? ¿Así le llamaba el muy maldito? Le miro de nuevo con los ojos entrecerrados. Sakura solo asintió y se acercó a él para revisarle.

-Los ANBU sí que golpean duró- susurro -y eso que es tu amigo. - comenzó a irradiar chakra verde de su palma derecha.- No me quiero imaginar que pasaría si fuera tu enemigo.

Otra sonrisita burlona adorno su rostro al ver que hasta Sakura estaba de su lado, miro triunfante a Shisui que tenía un aura depresiva y estaba de cuclillas haciendo circuitos invisibles en el suelo.

-Mal amigo- susurro para terminar de hacerlo sentir mal.

Sakura soltó una risita. Termino en silencio su proceso de curación y le dio unas cuantas indicaciones al Uchiha, entre ellas el cuidarse mejor de Shisui. Se había dado cuenta desde el primer instante que los vio, vestian el uniforme ANBU lleno de tierra al igual que su rostro. No era un simple accidente.

Y sobre todo había reconocido a Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke. A sus 22 años estaba tan guapo como todas las mujeres de Konoha decían, con su cabello atado en una coleta baja y sus perfectas facciones maduras pero con cierto toque de delicadeza. Su piel morena y sus ojos enmarcados por dos suaves líneas lo hacían ver aún más perfecto, y si a eso le sumábamos el cuerpo bien formado... Si, cualquiera vendería su alma al diablo por él.

Pero a ello casi no le había importado, desde hacía un tiempo había decidido mantenerse alejada de los hombres... Todos eran iguales. ¿O quizá ella escogía siempre a los mismos? Quien sabe, pero prefería mantenerse alejada de ellos.

-¡Esta como nuevo!- grito Shisui emocionado.- te dije que no era grave.

-Hmp- decidió ignorarlo. - ¿Tu eres la compañera de equipo de Sasuke?- murmuró viéndola sentarse detrás de su escritorio.

Sentía curiosidad por ella, hacía tres años que la vio por última vez, Sasuke jamás había vuelto a hablar de ella. Sakura se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y haciendo unos apuntes a su libreta.

-Era- contestó al cabo de unos segundos.-llevo poco más de dos años que renuncie para dedicarme solo al hospital y mis entrenamientos.

Itachi asintió, quiso preguntar porque pero pensó que se vería muy chismosito y decidió dejarlo así. Miro a Shisui diciéndole "vámonos" con la mirada.

-Gracias Sakura-san- Shisui se despidió amable como siempre.

Sakura le devolvió el gesto y les dijo que cerraran la puerta al salir. Durante el recorrido por el hospital ignoraron a todas las mujeres y llegaron rápido al exterior.

-Oh soy yo... - Shisui se tomó la barbilla pensativo.-... O querías preguntar más.

-La conocí hace 3 años y hasta donde pude observar ella estaba muy enamorada de mi hermano - murmuró - se la pasaba siempre detrás suyo diciendo "Sasuke-kun"

Caminaron en silencio un rato por las calles de Konoha, el bullicio de la gente era lo único que se escuchaba de fondo.

-Los niños crecen Itachi - dijo su amigo.

No dijo nada, tenía razón. Los niños crecen y comienzan a madurar, Sakura no era la excepción y quizá había dejado atrás esa etapa suya, dándose cuenta que en realidad era un amor de infancia o un capricho.

Le restó importancia y siguieron su camino tranquilamente, cruzaron toda la aldea hasta llegar al barrio Uchiha. Se dirigieron primero a su casa, iría a comer y después le daría una vuelta a Izumi para disculparse por lo del escándalo con Shisui.

Este le seguía muy de cerca, tal parecía tener intenciones de ir a comer con él a su casa, como siempre. Negó con la cabeza y entró a casa dejando las sandalias ninja en la entrada.

-Creo que hay visitas - murmuró a su lado el otro Uchiha al escuchar voces en el comedor.

Se extrañó, no le habían avisado nada de visitas. Entraron al comedor encontrándose con una imagen de lo más extraña. Tuvo que pellizcar a Shisui para cerciorarse de no estar soñando y este a su vez le devolvió el pellizco comprobando, que sí, si estaba despierto.

Sasuke estaba ahí... Sonreía...y con una mujer.

-Cariño- su madre le saludo tan linda como siempre, se acero y le beso en la mejilla.- Shisui-chan - y también le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Tanto él como su hermano pequeño le mandaron una mirada asesina, Mikoto solo podía recibirlos así a ellos.

-Sasuke-chan trajo a casa a su amiga - su madre estaba emocionada.

-La hija de los Hyuga..- murmuró si dejar de verla.

-¿La conoces?- pregunto entusiasmada. -

-No - murmuro y era la verdad solo la conocía de vista y lo que hablaban de ella.- pero he escuchado hablar de ella.

La chica se sonrojo hasta las orejas, desvío la mirada a cualquier otro lado. Itachi le miro curioso, tenía el cabello azulado y lacio hasta sus caderas con un flequillo cubriéndole la frente. Sus ojos perla característicos de los Hyuga demostraban vergüenza y timidez, tenía unas bonitas facciones y una piel linda como la porcelana.

Era linda la niña...

-Hyuga Hinata- Mikoto se la presento.- Uchiha Itachi.

La chica le miro y sonrió amable, él le devolvió el gesto por cortesía de lo contrario su madre le golpearía.

-Uchiha Shisui- a él ni siquiera tuvieron que presentarlo, lo hizo solito con una radiante sonrisa amigable.

-Por ciento, madre - comento casual sentándose a lado de la chica.- Vengó del hospital, Sakura-san a curado la pierna que me rompió Shisui.

Si, lo hizo con toda la intención del mundo para que regañaran al culpable.

-¡Fue un accidente!

-Incluso quiso matar a Izumi-chan...tuve que protegerla.

Mikoto empezó a irradiar un aura asesina, nadie tocaba a sus pequeños ni mucho menos les rompía una pierna. Sirvió la comida lentamente tratando de disipar su aura, por eso cuando fue el turno de Shisui, no le dio. Clara señal de que estaba enojada y ese amaba su comida, con eso le daba justo en el blanco.

-¿C-como... Esta...Sa-Sakura-san?- susurro a duras penas sin despegar la mirada del plato.

Itachi pensó que era para él la pregunta ya que solo él la había mencionado. Se encogió de hombros y noto como hasta Sasuke le prestaba algo de atención. Extraño.

-Bien- confirmo.- supongo.- agrego bajito al final.

-Sakura-san- Mikoto se quedó pensativa un rato.-¿No era parte de tu equipo Sasuke-chan?

Este asintió. -La cambiaron por Hinata y después por Karin.

Como si un foquito se hubiese encendido dentro de Itachi, entendió todo. Sakura no había renunciado como dijo, la cambiaron de equipo, la remplazaron primero por la Hyuga y después por la Uzumaki.

-Escuche por ahí - Shisui bebió un poco de su té, que era lo único que le habían dado.- que fueron ustedes los que la remplazaron.-

Las miradas se enfocaron en Sasuke que parecía algo incómodo con el tema, miro con fastidio a la puerta que daba al jardín. Hinata por su lado mantenía la mirada clavada en su plato.

-No es mi culpa que no supiera hacer nada - dijo al fin.- ella sola se fue y renuncio tiempo después de presentarnos a Hinata. Y por consiguiente no la asignaron como compañera.

Hinata, Itachi saco sus conclusiones rápido. A Hyuga la llamaba por su nombre y bien, mientras que a Sakura rara vez escucho llamarla por su nombre. Y nunca en su vida había traído una chica a comer, la chiquilla pelo azul era la primera. ¿Cuándo Sakura la presento ante ellos? Hn, estaba casi noventa y nueve por ciento seguros que la Haruno se había sentido desplazada y por eso había renunciado.

Naruto y Sasuke habían preferido a Hyuga... Y Sakura se hizo a un lado

Vaya, esa chica peli rosa acababa de despertar su interés...¿Porque? Quién sabe.

Pero definitivamente... Llamo su atención. Y el chisme mas.


End file.
